


La Belle Alliance

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Number One Enemy [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expert on alien medicine and a liaison officer walk into a UNIT base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Alliance

            “Dr. Jones, may I introduce Miss Wickes? Dr. Jones is an expert on alien medicine, and Miss Wickes has agreed to act as liaison between UNIT and the ARC.”

 

            Lorraine held out a hand to Dr. Jones. “Please, call me Lorraine.”

 

            Dr. Jones shook hands. “I’m Martha.”

 

            “If I wanted to ask about this Doctor I’ve heard so much of,” Lorraine continued, “I daresay you’d help me out?”

 

            Dr. Jones’ eyes narrowed. “And... if I wanted to ask about these anomalies, I imagine you’d give me some answers?”

 

            “Quite likely,” Lorraine smiled. “I look forward to working with you. Martha.”


End file.
